


Thursday: Alternate Universe

by feathertail



Series: Hawksilverweek2015 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Maria Hill - Cameo, Tumblr Prompt, What Did You Expect, its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro Maximoff doesn't have what you would call a 'normal' job. He was kicked out of the family when be was sixteen, and had to find a way to kline and survive in the streets of Savannah, in Georgia. The city was forgiving in some aspects, and allowed him to sell things in multiple areas to pedestrians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday: Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Very proud I've got this far. Apologies for all the typos I know are in there...

#Hawksilverweek2015  
Pietro Maximoff doesn't have what you would call a 'normal' job. He was kicked out of the family when be was sixteen, and had to find a way to kline and survive in the streets of Savannah, in Georgia. The city was forgiving in some aspects, and allowed him to sell things in multiple areas to pedestrians. 

~~~~~

It was a hot day and Pietro was selling and folding Palm leaf roses by the shoreline. It was only early in the morning but by the heightened temperature already, he could tell it was only going to get hotter.  
"Excuse me?" a tired voice brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled. "Can I buy a rose please?"  
Pietro smiled wider. "I'll offer you a deal. You can have your rose right now for the regular price, or you can come back in exactly thirteen minutes with a coffee and five dollars for something very special." his customer was cute.  
A frown crossed his customer's face but he nodded. "Okay."

~~~~~

Thirteen minutes later, coffee and money in hand, he returned, only to find Pietro gone. In his place lay a bouquet of palm leaf roses and a note. He quietly oicked up the note and read it.  
Please find me again.  
-Pietro

~~~~~

And he did. The two dated for months and months until Pietro decided he wanted to progress in their relationship. He called his boyfriend and asked him to come over. He agreed, and Pietro spent the time making palm leaf roses; it was his favourite past time. The allotted time came and went, and there was no knock at the door. Pietro sat in a sea of roses, unsure of what to do next. All of a sudden, his phone began to ring, and he scrambled to fetch it from the table, checking the caller ID. Clint. He picked up and started talking immediately.  
"Clint, where are you? You were supposed to be at my place half and hour ago-" he was cut off by a foreign voice at the other end.  
"Is this Mr. Maximoff?" A woman's voice, and not one he recognised. "My name is Miss Hill, his this Pietro Maximoff?"  
Stunned, and now extremely worried, Pietro made an affirmative nod, then cleared his throat and replied. "Yes..."  
"I'm a paramedic, Mr. Maximoff, and I believe you know Clint Barton?"  
Pietro's eyes widened. "Y-yes. Is - is he okay? What happened?"  
"I'm very sorry, Mr. Maximoff, but he hasn't made it. He was hit by a bus in a head-on collision. The bus driver lost control."  
Pietro's knees buckled. No. This couldn't be happening. The phone slippe d from his fingers and fell to the floor; the paramedic was still talking, asking him I'd he was all right.

~~~~~

Clinton Francis Barton  
7th January 1971 - 6th August 2015  
Rest in Peace  
Brother, Son, Lover  
You will be missed.

~~~~~

Though the grave grew old and weatherbeaten, it was always covered in a fresh blanket of palm leaf roses that never withered and never died. They only stopped when another engraving was carved underneath it.


End file.
